inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Urgal
Urgals were a race of sentient creatures that inhabited Alagaësia. Forced by Durza into the service of Galbatorix, they were considered evil by most humans, but were not inherently so. Though most were uneducated, they made up with brute force, exceptional fighting and commanding skills. They were used as expendable "shock troops" of Galbatorix's army. The Urgal language was a simple, guttural language. Only a few phrases were known to outsiders, and most of them were related to war and fighting. Angela was one of the few who could speak their language. Physical description Urgals were roughly humanoid in appearance, with grayish skin, bowed legs, and thick arms. They had yellow, piggish eyes, and a pair of long, twisted horns protruding from above their ears. Urgals could be anywhere from six to nine feet tall; an Urgal's height depended on its species. In the film, they appeared as primitive humans.They were fanatics of war, and in some cases they tortured humans merely for fun. Their strength and ruthlessness is matched only by the twisted evil of Galbatorix. History Early days The Urgals originally came from the same land as the elves. They followed the Elves over the sea to Alagaësia, "like ticks seeking for blood", in the words of Brom. They were looked down on by the other races, for their distasteful appearance and for their love of warfare. During the Dragon Rider era, a group of Urgals ambushed the Rider Galbatorix and killed his dragon with a poison dart. This triggered the Dragon War and the rise of the Empire. Rider War Just prior to the Rider War Durza the Shade, one of Galbatorix's most trusted servants, cast a binding spell upon the Urgal race, forcing them to serve the Empire against their wishes. The clans united, as was not their way and were forced to do Galbatorix's bidding until he decided to dispose of them at his leisure. Urgals fought in many major battles during the war. They captured both Arya and Eragon. They brought both their captives to the fortress city of Gil'ead. Later, when Eragon killed Durza, during the Battle under Farthen Dûr the spell was broken and the Urgals were freed. They then turned on each other. The Urgals began to hate the Empire and Galbatorix for the sake of the wrong which had been done to them. The hatred became so strong that a group of Urgals under Nar Garzhvog allied themselves with the Varden at the Battle of The Burning Plains, hoping to exact vengeance for the wrong done to them. Afterwards, many other Urgals joined the Varden. Culture The Urgal culture was centered around warfare; the societal ranks of both males and females were decided by their ability to kill. Urgals were a tribal race, and each tribe was under the authority of a warchief. These tribes often fought each other as well as human settlement or cities. Urgals were known to fight both alone and in groups. The terms for young Urgals is cub, a grown-up male is a ram, and a grown-up female is a dam. Urgal villages are well-hidden and well-defended, often in isolated wilderness areas humans avoid. The villages contain carved animal motifs, believed by the Urgals to scare off the animals they represent. Urgal families weave the namna, an ornate piece of cloth used to describe that Urgal families' history, and the namna is hung outside the families house. When a male Urgal cubs' horns begin to show, he must go into the wilderness to prove himself by killing an animal. Most hunt mountain goats or wolves or other less threatening prey, but Nar Garzhvog became warchief of the Bolvek Tribe by killing a Urzhad, a gigantic cave bear, by strangling it to death when he came of age. He uses the bear's stomach as a confectionery tool in Brisingr, creating venison stew with it acting as a makeshift pot. Just as humans hated Urgals, Urgals hated humans. Urgal legends portrayed the human race as evil and corrupt. This age long hatred led to many wars, with heroes and villains on both sides. Urgals have signed peace treaties with other races, but they rarely last due to the need of young rams to prove themselves in combat to win a mate and thus render the treaties useless by attacking. Two ranks in Urgal society were the rank of Nar (noble) and Herndal (female leader). Individuals who bore this titles were treated with great respect. The Kull leader Garzhvog had the title Nar. Also, the Urgals were very considerate of titles for other non-Urgals, like Ajihad and Nasuada as Nightstalker, Eragon as Firesword and Saphira as Flametongue. When one wanted to pay respect to another, they would look up and bellow (showing their throat), and then they would butt heads with them. It is unclear how Urgals grow to be Kull or "normal" Urgals. A mention during Eragon's sweep of Garzvhogs' memories in Eldest indicate this is due to the "...Old Blood in his veins". It is unclear what this term means. Known Urgals * Garzhvog, a Kull leader who joins the Varden. * Tarok, a Urgal commander under Durza at Farthen Dur. * Gashz, a Urgal commander under Durza at Farthen Dur. * Skgahgrezh, Garzhvog's blood brother and a Urgal commander. * Yarbog, a Urgal who challenges Roran for the leadership of Roran's command Kull ]]All Urgals yet were stronger and more deadly then the average human. However, the tallest and more powerful of the Urgals, the Kull, stood just under eight feet tall on average, and had legs like tree trunks. Kull seem to be trained Urgals. Bolvek tribe The Bolvek tribe was a tribe of Urgals, including some Kull, who were lead by Nar Garzhvog. Like the rest of the Urgal race, they served Galbatorix, through Durza, at the start of the Rider War. After the spell was broken at the Battle of Farthen Dûr they wandered the land for months and later allied themselves with the Varden just before the Burning Plains. Urgal language All the Urgal species shared the same language. Many Urgal words were deemed unpronounceable by other races. Translations *''Ahgrat ukmar'' - it is done *''Drajl'' - spawn of maggots *''Ithrö Zhâda'' - Rebel Doom *''Kaz jtierl trazhid'' - Do not attack *''Nar'' - a gender-neutral title of respect *''Otrag bagh'' - Circle him *''Ushnark'' - father *''Ugralgra''- Urgals (literally, those with horns) Other Movie Version In the Eragon movie the Urgals do not have the horns, gray skin, or yellow eyes described in the books. Instead, they simply resemble large, brutish humans covered in warpaint with red, cat-like eyes. Original concept art showed Urgals almost exactly as described in the book, but director Stefen Fangmeier said that it either would have to be a lot of make up or a lot of money. He also said he wanted to do them a little differently. When the Urgals were established he was considering placing CGI horns on them but in the end he said it wasn't necessary to do so. The change of the Urgals made some fans considerably angry. Game Version In the Eragon video game there are three types of Urgals. The Urgals resemble the Urgals from the movie. However, the game's Kulls more closely fit the description of Urgals given in the book. The Berserkers were also introduced in the game. In the Eragon Game Boy Advance game *'Ambusher:' Ranged warrior that is easy to defeat *'Archer:' Similar to ambushers *'Axeman:' Axe wielding Urgals. *''Berserker:'' Berserkers are not really a species, they were more like an advanced job undertaken by Urgals. They cared little or nothing for themselves and their own safety, but focused solely upon getting their job done. *'Bone Caster:' Tougher cloaked shamans that can use combustion or fire *'Captain:' Nearly impossible to defeat Kull *'Dusters:' The toughest and largest enemy *'Flesh Render X2:' Simple pairs of Urgals *'Gaia Crusher:' Another tough enemy *'Immortal:' Hard to kill giant *'Pikeman:' Pike wielding cousins of axeman *'Shaman:' Tall spell weavers that either meditate or use Brisingr *'Shockman:' Tougher Urgals that come in pairs with axeman *'Warrior:' Very basic troops In The Nintendo DS Game *'Warrior:' Normal Urgals. Some have weapons, but some fistfight. *'Archer:' These Urgals shoot arrows. Appear to be more slender than normal warriors. *'Kull:' Basically like normal Kull, they always fistfight. *'Unnamed Boss-like Urgals:' Wield double swords. They send vultures that are the only flying enemies, except for The Beast. *'Kull Bosses:' Kull Bosses that, unlike other Kull, wield weapons. Comparisons Paolini's Urgals bear great resemblance to Tolkien's Orcs, with characteristics similar to that of Urgals. In addition to the Urgal connection, the series also features Kull, which are the counterpart of Uruk-hai, an advanced hybrid breed of Orcs. es:Úraglo Category:Species Category:Urgals